


Good Boy

by padmepetrichor



Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padmepetrichor/pseuds/padmepetrichor
Summary: He looks so beautiful like this, on all fours, long brown hair cresting over his broad shoulders.Kinktober Day 9:Pet Play
Relationships: Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt
Series: padmepetrichor's kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952677
Kudos: 7





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my Twitter followers to give me some prompts for Kinktober works and here we are! I'm limiting myself to 500 - 1k words for each fic this year and am super excited to fill these requests.
> 
> This is one of my own prompts — some Selphie/Irvine puppy play! Enjoy :)

She gives a firm tug on the leash in her hand, admiring the way his new collar sparkles in the sunlight of their garden. He looks so beautiful like this, on all fours, long brown hair cresting over his broad shoulders. She can see the silky brown tail from the plug she had bought for him settling over his cheeks and she takes a knee, cupping his jawline and giving him a small scratch underneath the chin.

“You’re being such a good boy, Irvine.”

He smiles at her praise, the big, flashy smile that Selphie knows is just reserved for her. She loves seeing him in this space — his towering six foot frame submitting and letting her take the reigns. 

“My good boy deserves a treat I think, don’t you, Irvine?” Selphie coos, moving her hand to give him a scratch behind his ears. She lets her fingers linger for a moment in his hair and his eyes beam at her, eager for the treat she’s promising. “You want your treat?” she teases. He lets out a short, playful bark in response. She ruffles his hair.

“Sit,” she commands, and Irvine straightens himself up to sit on his heels. She admires how his cock sits straight, hard and red from lack of attention. She raises her eyebrows. “Looks like someone deserves attention, huh?”

Keeping one hand firm on the leash, she traces her other ever so lightly up his shaft. She can see how he flutters his eyes closed in relief. She continues, teasing him with the lightest of touches up and down until she can feel the precum dripping from the tip. He whines and she knows he needs a release, but she gives a sharp tug on his leash. 

“No whining.”

He bows his head in an apology and Selphie rewards him, giving a full grip around his cock and stroking up and down. She soon swaps her hand out for her mouth, leaning down to take his length down her throat. She knows he’s trying not to whine, his hips making slight upward movements down her throat as she tugs slightly on his leash, putting pressure both on his throat and on his cock as she licks up and down the shaft. She relishes in the moment, in his taste and how he is completely under her control. Pulling her mouth off of him, she releases her grip on the leash and moves her mouth to flick over the ring on his nipple, hardening it for her before she begins to suck. 

He loves when she plays with his nipples like this and Selphie knows it. 

“Will you come for me like a good boy, Irvine?” she asks, tweaking one of his nipples between her fingers. He’s panting fully now and he lets out a high pitched whine in response. 

She removes her hand and moves her mouth back down toward his cock, taking one of his balls into her mouth and sucking in earnest while her hand works the length of his cock. She switches back and forth between her mouth on his balls and on his cock and she gives him a squeeze on his thigh to let him know he can come. It doesn’t take him any extra time after her signal to spurt into her mouth and she swallows it hungrily, swelling with pride. He’s being so good for her.

She lets him finish and can hear him panting, hanging his head back in perfect release. She takes herself off of him and cups the back of his head, giving a small scratch and smiling.

“Good boy, Irvine.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know with a kudo or comment! It's really appreciated :)


End file.
